Vanilla
by Sae Matsumoto
Summary: A Snape-centered fiction placed within 7th year in which much slash occurs. Plotless but entertaining. Come and take a look... you may just like it. Numerous Warnings inside


Warning: May I please warn all who are about to read this fan fiction; for many it may prove to be rather disturbing. It is filled with *extreme* S&M, bondage, fetishes, cross-dressers, lots of slash, and more things that may disturb the cautious reader. If you are not prepared for this type of fiction please press the back button now! I really will not accept any flames depicting disgust when there is a warning at the top of every chapter. This story was not written for everyone's praise and approval but rather for entertainment and for those who may enjoy a humorous story filled with insane events. I should also warn that this story, as far as I am concerned, is plot-less.  
  
Disclaimer: I will only put this on my first chapter and I hope everyone knows it applies to the whole story. I do not own any of the Harry Potter enterprise or what not. I own only the "plot" of this fan fiction.  
  
Title: Vanilla  
  
Rating: R if not higher  
  
Chapter 1: "Your blood tastes exquisite"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
'You're an honest moralist, you trace me with your pretty finger.'  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Pure, silver droplets fell harshly from the metallic shower head devouring the Potions Master in a moist warmth only an early morning shower could provide. A large pale hand ran through locks of long raven hair, wringing out the last ounces of the vanilla scented shampoo as Severus Snape stepped out of the shower and hastily wrapped a large black towel around his pale and slightly small waist. Before even being able to take a step more out of the steamy bathroom a quite well known Slytherin entered the room, his newly navy blue hair disheveled slightly and his famous smirk planted smugly on the pale, near perfect, face.  
  
"Malfoy...," Snape mumbled under his breath as he pushed past Draco and entered his large, dark room, deep within the dungeons.  
  
Draco Malfoy had changed much in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The boy rarely took the courtesy anymore to wear his Slytherin robes and rather indulged himself in wearing anything including fishnets, chains, something ripped and forever black. Today he stood tall with black boots, which unavoidably confused Snape with the multitude of zippers on them. Over these boots he wore somewhat baggy black bondage pants, slightly ripped and finished it with his favourite black shirt which had fishnet sleeves and was adorned by many safety pins. His once blonde-silver-like hair was recently dyed into a deep dark, nearly navy blue colour and his ears, along with eyebrows, nose and lips were pierced to perfection. Draco was quite a sight and despite the fact he vaguely resembled many muggles, Severus Snape rather enjoyed the Slytherin's look.  
  
"Hey, Sev," Draco asked taking a moment to use his teeth to toy with his tongue ring whilst pursing his freshly masked black lips, "Have you seen my choker?"  
  
The Potions Master's dark eyes flashed upon the supercilious Slytherin in front of him, the darkened orbs blazed with a slight anger, making his eyes appear to be a turbulent sky at midnight when the distorted grey clouds cover all traces of the silent stars and milky moon.  
  
"Don't you dare call me Sev, boy! You may only call me Professor Snape, Sir, or..." before stating the next word he gave a slight smirk, "Master!"  
  
"Is that so, Sevvie?"  
  
That was far too much for Snape as he gave yet another cold stare, his eyes resembling to a great extent two navy black pools of frozen ice glaring into the silver pools of Draco's eyes. In his silent rage Severus raised his large pale hand which swiftly met with the pale and delicate cheek of Draco Mafloy. The pale Slytherin gasped slightly as he felt the severe pain (the potion master's harsh hit causing the skin to break) turn into inevitable pleasure, Snape's warm tongue violently lapping at the crimson blood that appeared on Draco's pale cheek.  
  
"Your blood tastes exquisite."  
  
The arrogant Slytherin involuntarily shuddered at feeling Snape's breath against his ear, those talented lips teasingly press against his neck, so soft and gentle and utterly unlike Severus Snape. As if sensing the thoughts that ran through the attractive Slytherin's mind, Snape bit down extremely hard on Draco's neck, drawing the deep scarlet liquid that lay beneath that powder snow flesh. Draco moaned, and being a pure masochist, leaned towards the ravenous mouth of the potions professor.  
  
"O-oh, S-s-sir," Draco stuttered finding the ability to speak coherently snatched away by Snape's dominating mouth.  
  
Receiving a great sigh of disappointment from Malfoy, Severus pulled away, evil intertwined with lust dancing in his interminable eyes of darkness.  
  
"Did I say you could speak boy!? Now I find myself forced to punish you, but first I must find a way to make you shut up."  
  
Severus smoothly took a step back and opened his draw in which he pulled out a few pieces of intertwined barb-wire.   
  
"Is this harsh enough for you Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, his face rather stolid but his eyes charged with fervent desire and from what Draco could see by the slight bulge in Snape's towel, he was obviously aroused by this spectacle. Without waiting for an answer from Draco, Severus tightly wrapped the wire over Malfoy's mouth, causing the sharp edges and harsh points to stab into Draco's alluring lips.  
  
"Go lie face down on the bed," Snape commanded in a husky whisper in which Draco hurriedly consented to.  
  
Not needing any further instructions, Draco swiftly took off his clothing and lay himself face down upon Snape's bed; the soft, rich black silk sheets from last night replaced with a much rougher, harsh surface. From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Severus slip off his towel and head over to the bed, straddling himself over the Slytherin's hips. Draco also caught that he was holding something is his hand; the few rays of sun that managed to outsmart the potions master as well as his heavy dark curtains, reflected off the silky metal revealing the object in Snape's hands to be a sinfully sweet sharp knife. Already severely aroused, Draco was pushed even further as he felt the cold blade lightly trace a line across his back, followed by five more identical lines. Rather shallow cuts, there was nearly any blood at all, causing one aroused Slytherin to be quite disappointed. Not being able to speak, due to the confines of the harsh metal so tightly held against his mouth, he arched his back into the erotically sharp point of the knife letting Snape know he wanted it hard, he wanted the lovely pain. Feeling his own excitement building, Severus pressed his own erection against Draco's tight opening, mercilessly teasing the boy and yet still giving him some satisfaction by taking the silver blade and digging much deeper into the already faint lines on the pale back of Draco Malfoy.   
  
The unsuppressed moans escaping, even through the harsh metal gag that covered those perfect lips, nearly sent Snape over the edge but luckily the experienced professor had much more control than that. He wasn't quite done yet teasing and pleasing, the pain-loving boy. Still straddling over Draco's hips, Snape leaned over and took a small yellow object from a nearby night table. After feeling the first few drops of bitterness, pain, and undescribable pleasure Draco identified the yellow object as none other than a half of a lemon. The citric acid burned and stung the fresh cuts on Malfoy's back sending him to a whole other level of pleasure. But of course such ardent passion cannot be kept to oneself. Draco let a guttural moan in the back of his throat as he felt that horribly beautiful mouth, belonging to the one and only Severus Snape, slowly and teasingly lick over the cuts, savoring this new mixture of lemon juice and Draco's tantalizing blood.  
  
Severus decided the teasing was enough and now it was time to finish off his perfect creation. Without preparation of any kind, Snape rammed himself into the tight and yet welcoming opening of Draco Malfoy. Draco attempted to scream from inevitable pain and pleasure but was harshly prevented by the rough metal covering. Severus rode the boy roughly, thrust after thrust, enveloping all of himself into the inviting warmth of Draco, each thrust bringing him deeper and deeper into the Slytherin. Severus made a guttural cry as he felt himself tense, enticed completely by the boy's endearing tightness and readily released himself deep inside of Draco. Hearing the slight groan from his potions professor and the alluring roughness of the sheets beneath him, Draco came violently against the bed panting as he felt Snape pull away from him. Snape swiftly removing the harsh covering revealing a pair of magnificent bloody lips. In the first kiss of the entire morning, Snape brought his own sinful lips to the perfect blood adored ones of Draco as he slowly licked the fresh crimson off. Taking a step back he silently cast a cleaning spell for himself while staring somewhat disdainfully at the well spent Slytherin, not caring to cast the same spell for him as well.  
  
"Hurry and clean yourself or you'll be late to Potions!," Snape commanded as he threw on his black robes, quite aware that he wasn't wearing a thing beneath that flowing darkened robe.  
  
Draco received one more cruel glance from the Potion's Master before Snape strolled out the room leaving in a swirl of black robes and dark hair.  
  
Draco absentmindedly traced his long elegant fingertips over his lips, rubbing the remnants of his black lipstick into the cuts, resulting in a minor but refreshing sting. It was best Draco got out of Snape's bed soon, even though the prospect of detention sounded rather alluring, Draco knew that twice a week he shared the potion master's bed which was much more than the other wistful and lustful Hogwarts students. Besides, Draco was never one to miss potions class; his favourite and most enticing and fun class of the day. Seventh year potions was certainly something else...  
  
......TBC.......  
  
Shall I continue? Feedback is welcome so please do review! 


End file.
